Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Fun
"Fun & Games" is the sixth episode of season five of the sci-fi/action series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and the ninety-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Clark Gregg with a script written by Brent Fletcher. It first aired on ABC on Friday, January 5th, 2018. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode marks the directorial debut of Clark Gregg, who plays the role of Phil Coulson on the series. His next episode as a director is the season six premiere, "Missing Pieces". * Leo Fitz proposes to Jemma Simmons in this episode. Admittedly, she does not hear the initial proposal due to the fact that Kasius has blocked her hearing. Later in the episode however, she says "Then marry me, Fitz". * Actor Tim Sitarz also played the head goon in the film short Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter. * This is the first appearance of Gretchen. She makes two appearances in the series in total. She appears next in "The Last Day". * This is the first appearance of Xandarian snails. They are a breed of animal native to the planet Xandar. Apparently, they are considered something of a culinary delicacy amongst alien cultures. Leo Fitz expresses his distaste for them. In a chronologically earlier timeline, Fitz will again express his distaste for Xanderian snails in the season six episode, "Window of Opportunity". Quotes * Leo Fitz: You know, I've realized something. The galaxy can't stop us 'cause we've crossed galaxies. We've traveled through time, we've survived the bottom of the Atlantic just so we can be together. Now love like that, it's stronger than any curse. And you and I, we are unstoppable together. I... I don't want to live another day without you. So, Jemma Simmons, will you marry me? .... * Daisy Johnson: So you can hear now? * Jemma Simmons: Fitz tricked Kasius into turning my hearing back on. * Daisy Johnson: How is Fitz even here? * Jemma Simmons: I don't know. He just showed up out of nowhere with his own spaceship. * Daisy Johnson: It's a baller move. Not to mention the whole bounty hunter look he's rocking. * Jemma Simmons: I still prefer him in cardigans. .... * Phil Coulson: The kid should be playing ball or running for student council. * Alphonso Mackenzie: Or class treasurer. * Phil Coulson: That's pretty specific. * Alphonso Mackenzie: I served three terms. I'm a pretty financially responsible dude. .... * Grill: Now it's time you tell me why the three of you didn't have any Metrics? * Phil Coulson: We came from the past to save the world. * Grill: Are you speaking of the Prophecy Hey, look, I may be a rube, but only dumb rubes believe in that prophecy nonsense. Though I may be a rich rube once I turn you four in to Kasius. * Alphonso Mackenzie: You turn us in, we're all dead. * Grill: Listen. Once that creepy son of a bitch pays me off, he can do whatever he wants. Now, being dead... might be your best option. .... * Daisy Johnson: All right, you freaky blue bitch. Let's do this. See also External Links * * * * * * "Fun & Games" at the MCU Wiki References 2091 | 21st century | Agent | Alien life forms | Chronicoms | Geokinesis | Gunshot victims | I.C.E.R. | Inhibitor collar | Inhumans | Knife | Kree | Lighthouse, The | S.H.I.E.L.D. | Shock wave generation | Super-speed | Telepathy | Terrigen Mist | Terrigenesis | Xandarian snails Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Episodes Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Season 5 episodes Category:2018/Episodes